Kind of Jealousy
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Kibum tengah mengandung anak keduanya dengan Siwon. Tapi anak pertama mereka sepertinya sedang mengalami gejala brother complex yang beragam. SIBUM with CHOI TAEMIN!kid / YAOI


Seorang namja berwajah cantik sibuk berkutat dibalik pantry dengan menu sarapan paginya. Sedangkan 2 orang penghuni rumah yang lain sudah duduk menis mengisi kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Senyum terkembang pada bibir merah menggodanya setelah memastikan sarapan pagi untuk anggota keluarganya siap santap. "Perfect ~~~" ucapnya puas.

Ia lalu melangkah keluar dari pantry dengan membawa hasil masakannya. Satu tangannya menyajikan sepiring sandwich untuk bocah dalam balutan seragam playgroup. Satu tangannya yang lain menyajikan sepiring waffle dengan toping madu untuk sosok **Choi Siwon**, yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Gomawo, chagi." Bibir tipisnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pelipis 'istrinya'. "Dan – " Namja yang menyandang status sebagai kepala keluarga itu bergerak merendahkan kepalanya. Hingga gerakan kepalanya terhenti tepat saat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan perut buncit – yang bersembunyi dibalik apron biru muda –. " – selamat pagi untukmu, jagoan." Tangan besarnya mengusap permukaan perut buncit **Choi Kibum**, namja cantik yang kini tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka.

Kibum tersenyum geli melihat perhatian yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya. Terlebih ketika usia kandungannya yang sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan. "Selamat pagi juga, Choi appa ~~" jawabnya. Satu tangan Kibum ikut bergabung dengan tangan suaminya yang masih betah mengelus permukaan perutnya.

"Eomma~~"

Siwon dan Kibum serempak memusatkan perhatian mereka pada seorang bocah dengan potongan rambut jamur. Namanya **Choi Taemin**.

"Ah…" Kibum langsung bersuara saat melihat tatapan mata anaknya yang tertuju padanya. Hampir saja ia melupakan pembicaraannya dengan buah hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Waeyo, Kibummie ?" Siwon segera merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. Ia takut jika istrinya merasakan sakit akibat gerakan janin yang berada dalam kandungannya. Satu tangannya kembali membelai dengan lembut permukaan perut buncit namja cantik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kibum meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Siwon yang masih membelai perutnya. "Hari ini kamu ada pertemuan dengan klien lagi, Siwonnie ?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ne. Waeyo ? Hari ini kamu ada jadwal bertemu dokter, Kibummie ?"

Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum melihat perhatian Siwon untuk perkembangan janin yang dikandungnya. "Tidak. Seperti biasa, Taeminnie ingin ikut meeting dengan appanya." Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum sedikit menggerakkan bola matanya untuk mengintip perubahan raut wajah anaknya.

"Ah…" Siwon berjalan kebelakang tubuh Kibum lalu melingkarkan lengannya dibawah perut buncit istrinya. "Jadi, Taeminnie mencuri lagi pembicaraan appa ?"

"Aniyo !" Suara Taemin langsung melengking nyaring. Sepertinya bocah berwajah imut itu tidak terima dengan tuduhan ayahnya. "Suara appa terlalu keras sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya," sambungnya dengan wajah polos.

"Jinjjayo ?~~~" Siwon menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dibalik bahu Kibum. Mati-matian ia menahan tawa melihat sifat keras kepala anaknya.

"EOMMA !"

"Choi Siwon !" Kibum akhirnya buka suara. Ia selalu menjadi penengah setiap Siwon melancarkan godaan untuk menjahili Taemin.

Setelah mengecup singkat bahu Kibum, Siwon berjalan mendekati Taemin yang masih duduk dikursinya. Namja bermata tajam itu berjongkok agar bisa menatap langsung wajah anaknya. "Appa akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti, nae Taeminnie !"

.

.

.

**KIND of JEALOUSY**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Choi Kibum**

and…** Choi Taemin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan Anda, Tuan Choi. Semoga lain waktu kita bisa memiliki ikatan bisnis lain." Seorang yeoja dengan balutan kemeja kerja mengulurkan tangan rampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Shin sajangnim." Uluran tangan yeoja muda tadi langsung dibalas jabatan tangan seorang namja yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Suatu kehormatan bagi perusahaan kami bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan Anda," ucapnya dengan nada merendah.

Percakapan dua orang dewasa itu tidak lepas dari pandangan seseorang yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka. Dengan mata melotot tajam, sepasang indera penglihatannya menghafal setiap gerakan 2 orang dewasa yang berada didepannya. Sebenarnya ia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang disayanginya bersentuhan dengan orang lain, apalagi bersentuhan dengan yeoja.

'Menyebalkan !' batinnya. Tanpa sadar ia malah mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya ketika ia sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan menyaksikan ekspresi menggemaskannya, hampir saja menjepit bibir imutnya jika tidak menyadari keberadaan namja bertubuh besar yang duduk disebelahnya. Dan kebetulan satu tangan namja dengan balutan kemeja rapi itu melingkari bahu namja menggemaskan itu. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak orang yang terpaksa menelan kekecewaan, sebab namja dengan ekspresi menggemaskan tadi sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Kamu bosan Taeminnie ?" Suara sosok namja – yang terus merangkul bahunya – berhasil menarik kembali dirinya dari alam bawah sadar.

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah masam Taemin berubah menjadi ceria. Bibir tipisnya yang semula mengerucut segera menarik satu senyuman manis hingga membuat kelopak matanya tertarik kesamping. "Aniyo, appa ~~" jawabnya dengan suara renyah. Suara khas anak berusia 5 tahun yang baru saja memasuki bangku playgroup.

"Bagus." Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan puncak kepala anak laki-laki yang didapatnya setelah menikah selama 7 tahun dengan Kibum – kekasih hatinya –. "Appa pikir kamu sudah bosan karena menemani appa," lanjutnya lagi. Siwon sudah hafal kebiasaan Taemin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaninya rapat diluar kantor.

Lagipula namja dengan ukiran senyum menawan itu tidak merasa terbebani dengan kehadiran anaknya saat sedang menjamu klien. Taemin bukan tipe anak yang suka merengek. Memang, setiap anak yang sedang dalam masa tumbuh-kembang seperti Choi Taemin akan selalu bersikap ingin tahu. Namun setiap Siwon mengajak anaknya bertemu dengan kliennya, Taemin akan bersikap manis serta menurut. Taemin pasti akan duduk diam sembari memerhatikan ayahnya ketika sedang berbicara serius dengan klien. Karenanya, Siwon tidak akan menolak ketika anaknya mengajukan diri untuk menemaninya.

Dengan dua telapak tangan terkepal yang diletakkan diatas pahanya, bocah bernama Taemin tadi kembali mengulas senyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak, Choi appa. Choi Taemin selalu senang menemani appa ~~" sahutnya. 5 detik kemudian, wajahnya menengok kesamping dan digantikan dengan ekspresi merengut kesal. 'Jika bukan karena eomma, aku tidak akan mau menemani appa bertemu dengan adjumma-adjumma genit,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Namja berusia 32 tahun itu tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban putra semata wayangnya. Ekor matanya melirik kedatangan seorang pelayan café yang berjalan kearah meja yang dihuninya. Setelahnya, sepotong cake dengan toping buah-buahan disodorkan sang pelayan. "Nah, karena anak appa tidak mengeluh, appa sengaja memesankan cake kesukaanmu." Tangan kanannya terulur menarik ujung piring yang berisi cake – yang berada sedikit jauh dari jangkauan Taemin – lalu meletakkannya tepat didepan bocah dengan mata bulat itu. "Jangan bilang eomma jika appa memberikanmu cake, ne ?"

Taemin mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya saat melihat tampilan cake kesukaannya yang sudah berada didepan mata. Bocah berwajah putih bersih itu lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan appanya. "Ne, appa." Kelima jari tangan mungilnya meraih sendok yang sengaja diletakkan bersisihan dengan cake. Tangannya mengarahkan ujung sendoknya untuk memotong cake lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar memenuhi seluruh indera perasanya. 'Appa sengaja memberiku cake agar tidak mengadu pada eomma,hmmm…' gumamnya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Ketika pintu utama rumah mungil itu terbuka, ketukan langkah sepatu bocah kecil itu langsung menggema memenuhi seisi rumah. Ketukan langkah kakinya semakin nyaring saat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah.

2 menit kemudian, pintu utama rumah yang tidak tertutup rapat kembali terbuka. Kali ini sosok sang kepala keluarga dengan guratan wajah sedikit lelah, berjalan memasuki rumah sambil menenteng sekotak cokelat yang diikat rapi.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat, Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki panjangnya menuju sofa hitam yang menggoda matanya. Dua jari tangan kanannya mengendurkan simpul dasi yang melilit lehernya sejak pagi. Kemudian melipat lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Setelahnya, Siwon menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang begitu memanjanya.

"Dimana Taemin ?" Suara jernih Kibum menyapa indera pendengaran Siwon. Namja cantik itu mengulurkan segelas orange juice dingin kepada suaminya.

Siwon sedikit menggeser pantatnya agar Kibum memiliki ruang gerak lebih leluasa dibanding dirinya. "Ke kamarnya. Sepertinya bocah itu marah karena aku bertemu klien dengan gender yeoja," adunya dengan ulasan senyum kecil yang mengembang pada bibirnya. Ia lalu mencicipi satu teguk minuman berwarna orange tersebut.

"Kamu juga menyadarinya ?" Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Siwon yang selalu terasa nyaman untuknya.

Dahi Siwon mengerut. "Menyadari apa ?"

"Semenjak aku hamil, Taemin lebih agresif untuk mengawasimu. Terkadang aku mendapati bocah itu sedang mencuri dengar didepan pintu ruang kerjamu. Sepertinya anak itu tidak ingin aku sakit hati, jadi dia memilih mengawasimu sesering mungkin." Kibum berucap sambil terus membelai perutnya yang semakin hari terus bertambah besar ukurannya.

"Maksudmu, selama ini Taemin menempel padaku karena dia merasa takut jika aku melirik yeoja, lalu meninggalkanmu. Begitu ?"

"Mungkin..." sahut Kibum pendek. Kelopak matanya sedikit terasa berat, karena seharian tadi dirinya tidak bisa duduk diam. Alhasil, dengan perut buncit, Kibum terus memaksakan kakinya untuk terus bergerak.

"Apa kamu cemburu, Kibummie ?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibir suaminya seketika membuat Kibum tertawa renyah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dirimu tidak pulang ke rumah, Siwonnie. Lagipula, setiap akan melakukan meeting, dirimu selalu memberitahuku tentang klienmu, kan ? Kehamilanku kali ini sepertinya berbeda ketika aku mengandung Taemin dulu."

Siwon merengut kesal, tidak menyangka jika Kibum akan memberikan jawaban yang terkesan tidak menaruh curiga padanya. "Padahal aku lebih suku sifat posesifmu saat kehamilanmu dulu, Kibummie."

"Ya. Bahkan aku tidak akan merasa puas jika belum melihatmu mandi didepan mataku." Kibum langsung menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup permukaan wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi rona merah.

"Bahkan jika saat ini dirimu memintanya, aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," goda Siwon sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir merah Kibum.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menarik kedua tangan Kibum agar turut beranjak dari sofa. Tangan kirinya diselipkan dibawah ketiak istrinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya diselipkan pada lutut Kibum. Dan…

**HAP**

Kibum merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara saat Siwon berhasil membawanya dalam gendongan ala bridal style. "Siwon ! Ini berbahaya…" seru Kibum lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher suaminya. Ia sedikit khawatir jika Siwon tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang jauh lebih berisi.

"Tidak akan," balasanya cepat.

Kibum semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada krah kemeja Siwon saat langkah kaki suaminya mulai menapaki anak tangga. "Kamu akan membawaku kemana, Choi Siwon ?" Kibum menghela nafas pendek-pendek setiap tubuhnya bergoyang dalam gendongan suaminya.

"Kamar."

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Turunkan aku !"

"Tidak akan."

"Choi Siwon !" Kibum meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan 'sesuatu' padamu, Choi Kibum ~~" ucapnya dengan nafas mendesah.

**GULP**

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian…

"Kibummie ~~~" Kedua tangannya sudah direntangkan, bersiap memeluk sosok Kibum yang beberapa langkah didepannya. Hingga…

"STOP !"

… suara interupsi yang akhirnya membuat langkah kakin Choi Siwon terhenti.

Dengan satu telapak tangan terbuka lebar, sosok Taemin berdiri diantara kedua orangtuanya. "Appa tidak boleh memeluk eomma sampai adik bayi lahir. Arraseo ?!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sepakat dengan keputusan sepihak yang dilontarkan Taemin. "Shireo !"

Sudah sejak sebulan ini, sikap Taemin berubah. Bocah itu sudah tidak lagi menguntit ayahnya seperti dulu saat bertemu klien. Kali ini, Choi Taemin lebih sering menempel pada Kibum. Bahkan sudah 2 minggu yang lalu, Taemin melarang ayahnya untuk berdekatan dengan eommanya. Dan sudah sejak 2 minggu pula, Siwon meringkuk sendirian diatas ranjang tanpa ditemani Kibum.

Taemin dengan sikap egoisnya, memaksa Kibum untuk tidur satu kamar dengannya. Dan tidak mengijinkan Kibum bersentuhan langsung dengan Siwon. Apabila larangan bocah keras kepala itu dilanggar, maka konsekuensinya adalah suara tangisan seorang Choi Taemin.

Poor you, Choi Siwon -_-

**_FIN_**

.

.

.

Hellooo….

Ini hanya sekedar FF percobaan. Sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan mood untuk kembali menulis. Semoga tetap bisa lanjut menulis yaaaa ~~~ ^^

Be a good reader ^^


End file.
